


Do You Have a Band-aid?

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Keith (Voltron), Badboy Keith, Big airquotes around "badboy", First Meetings, Flirty Lance, I don't know I just thought it was cute, Jock Lance (Voltron), Keith is kind of dorky, M/M, Meet-Cute, This absolutely takes place on Valentines Day, because I said so, fight me about it, flirty keith, it's lowkey implied, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Keith just wanted to cross the quad without having to talk to people. He did not mean to catch the eye of a cute boy and not watch where he was going....
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 305





	Do You Have a Band-aid?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on what happened to me the other day. And I always have Klance on the brain. I am so predictable.  
> I wasn't sure how to end this, so it's... probably not the cleanest ending. But I wanted this posted today since I've been working on it for the past few days.  
> Happy Valentines guys, gals, and other pals.

It wasn’t that Keith drove a motorcycle or dressed in leather and black or had the aura of “don’t fuck with me” to be cool or anything. Really, his reputation on campus as the “badboy heartbreaker” was bullshit.

He turned down those girls because he was gay. And the one guy that asked him out he broke it off because he was an annoying shit stain.

His motorcycle was because he thought they were cool. And his motorcycle was _very_ cool, if he said so himself.

He wore leather because it helped protect him on his bike. Leather pants, leather jacket, leather gloves. It helped. (he also thought the red on his jacket was a nice shade).

He wore a lot of black because… well, he just did. A lot of his shirts were black solely because he liked the designs on them. It wasn’t his fault that 99% of his wardrobe was one color, he blames the companies for not putting better designs on other colors.

And he thought he had less of a “don’t fuck with me” aura and more of a “I’m socially awkward, why are you talking to me?” aura. Pidge did say he had Resting Bitch Face, but he couldn’t do anything about it. When he tried it made him look creepy or sarcastic.

If you asked Keith to describe himself, he was an awkward, chaotic gay child. If you asked Pidge, she’d label him “Chaotic Dumbass”. And Keith… would agree with that, too.

But that was why he was here, hurrying across the quad to get to his friend’s dorm. His bike was parked, helmet tucked away, and he was walking with a purpose, not wanting to be called over or distracted and have to figure out a way to get out of a conversation.

It was working, at least. There was a group playing catch with a football, not wanting to do anything too crazy after the rains from the day before. Even though Keith knew that they’d eventually forget about self preservation and someone would wind up sliding the wrong way and get hurt.  
He looked over as they began to shout, breathing out a sigh of relief when it wasn’t at him.

And then his breath caught in his throat.

One of the guys was laughing, high fiving a tall, broad boy. His physique wasn’t crazy, but he had muscle definition. Keith could tell, since he’d seemed to work up enough of a sweat that he’d removed his sweater was tugging the bottom of his shirt up to wipe his face.

And, look. Keith liked what he saw, we’ll leave it at that.

He liked it so much he kept walking, his pace slowing down. He still stared even when the guy looked over, brown hair tousled as he ran his fingers through it. Keith’s mind wandered to how it’d feel to run his fingers through that hair, or have those fingers in his own hair.

The brown haired beauty stared and Keith stared back, his disaster of a brain kicking in far too late that he shouldn’t be openly gawking at someone like this. He felt his face heat up and he turned his head, picking up his pace again. That’s when he stepped in mud.

The text Pidge had sent him ran through his head as his foot slid out from under him. _Be careful, some of the mud on the ground is really slick. A lot of people have been falling._ He brought his foot back down to try and catch himself, but it seemed each time he kept hitting the same patch of mud, or just all the ground was that slick.

Finally, when his foot slipped again, gravity grabbed hold and with a loud, very undignified squeal, Keith fell flat on his rear, legs flying up as the rest of his body from the hips up landed in the mud.

He laid there, eyes closed. It took him a moment before he realized his legs were still up and let them fall down. There was no recovering from this with his pride in tact. He heard noises, a few people laughing. Someone walking over…

“Hey, man. You alright?”

Keith opened his eyes, about to demand the person to leave, but his glare immediately melted. The hot guy was standing over him, and Keith could see that his eyes were a pretty shade of blue.

“Buddy?” Blue Eyes tilted his head. “Are you hurt?”

“Just my pride.” Keith muttered, face pulling into a pout. Blue Eyes smiled, laughing as he held out a hand. Keith took it and, with a grunt, he was pulled up.  
Oh, no. Blue Eyes was strong.

“So, was that you falling for me?” he asked, his smile pulling into a cocky smirk. Someone behind him groaned and Keith spared a brief glance to see the broad boy that Blue Eyes had been with before had facepalmed. His attention was quickly pulled back to the boy in front of him, though.

“Uh,” his mouth opened as Keith tried to process what was happening. The guy was hot. The guy was hitting on him. Did flirting mean he was interested?

He still hadn’t let go of his hand.

“I guess I did.” Keith was gonna go for it. He’d already embarrassed himself by falling down. Most everyone else had walked off. He smiled when Blue Eyes’s face took on a darker shade.

“Um, you… wanna go out? Some time?” the brown haired boy rubbed the back of his neck. “Like, to the coffee house?”

“Sure…” Keith agreed, his brain either wasn’t working or was allowing Keith’s mouth to run wild.

“Great!” Blue Eyes smiled, cheek dimpling. “Maybe today?”

“Yeah.” Really, his mouth should be kept in check. “A couple hours? I gotta… go see my friend.”

“Sounds good.” Blue Eyes squeezed his hand. “By the way, the name’s Lance.” and Lance had the audacity to wink at him. Like he wasn’t already killing Keith’s heart.

“M’Keith.”

“See you in a few hours, Keith.” Ohhhh that was dangerous. Keith liked how his name sounded out of Lance’s mouth.

“See you, Lance.” he hoped Lance felt the same, judging by the tightened grip on his hand.

And then Lance was gone, running back over to his friend and Keith stood there like a dumbass, watching him before his phone buzzed. He looked down and saw Pidge was asking where he was.

He hurried on his way, making sure to avoid any more mud.  
Unfortunately, he forgot about the mud that was already on him. At least until Pidge pointed it out, telling him he wasn’t allowed to sit on anything until she got a towel and covered it up.

She eventually found out about everything and cackled. Like the best friend she was.


End file.
